


Surely Heaven ain't this Good

by Ephermeralk



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blasphemy, Homophobia, M/M, Priest!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/pseuds/Ephermeralk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all roads to Hell are paved with good intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surely Heaven ain't this Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somersault_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts).



Heaven should not be located between Jensen Ackles' thighs.

It’s absolutely, 100% unfair that with all the time he’s put into avoiding Ackles, pretending he doesn’t see the winks or the half-grins, the way Ackles lets his hand across the small of Jared’s back, that he should feel this good around his dick. Tight, hot, and already wet.

Jared wonders how many times Jensen’s lubed himself up before giving the service. If he spends every Sunday eating donuts with the people in this cursed town who love him, who don’t see him for the tempting devil that he is, clear beads of silicone winding down his leg. 

He’s glad for it now though, his hand grasping Jensen’s hair, smashing his face against the wall and exposing his throat.

It’s hard and fast. It has to be. Years of virtue circle down the drain as he fucks Jensen into the wall. 

“This how you pictured it?” he snarls.

He wouldn’t be in this position if it wasn’t for Jensen. He wouldn’t be going to Hell. 

It’s a sick cosmic joke that Jensen’s ass is addicting. That he’s known since the moment he slid inside that he’d give up everything he’s worked his entire life for, just for him. For pouty lips, big green eyes, a thick pink dick, and a freckled ass. 

“Didn’t think you’d be so rough,” Jensen says quietly into the brick wall.

“Oh.” 

He doesn’t stop. He’s too close to the edge. Too close to filling Jensen up, and he can’t stop to think. To realize what this means for him. For them. For his eternal soul.

Jensen’s skin is salty when he bites down. Good though, only the faintest hint of soap on his tongue. 

“I’m sorry,” he says after he’s pulled out. He hates himself for giving in. For wanting see his come leak out of Jensen’s hole. For not wanting to leave, even though he’s going to. 

“Nah, it’s all good,” Jensen says as he tries to straighten himself out. It doesn’t work. He looks freshly fucked, his hair a mess, and face raw from the unforgiving brick. “You can stay if you want, Jared.”

He laughs hollowly. The church is the last place he wants to be right now, the smell how they defiled the hallway wafting through his nose, so strong that he can practically taste it if he breathes just right.

“And what would I do here?” he asks. 

“If you confess your sins to me, they’ll be forgiven, Jared.”

“So what? This is how we do it. We fuck, and then we confess, simple as that?”

“Well, I think you’ve got a lot to atone for. Like how you’ve been denying the both of us for the last two years.”

“Alright,” he says quietly. “I guess I can stay. For a while.”

This time it’s not a surprise how good Jensen feels around him, riding him in the tiny room, completely naked while Jared only has his cock out of his khakis. 

It’s still a sin, but right now, with Jensen’s ass clenching around him, he’s pretty sure it’s heaven too. He leaves, afterwards, not saying a word, both of them a mess, half-sick to his stomach, half-doped up on serotonin.

Jared stops at the liquor store for the first time then, comes out with a fifth of whiskey hidden in a brown paper bag. He drinks until his fingers have trouble grasping the phone.

Jensen answers on the first ring.


End file.
